Can You Love a Vampire?
by Vulpes Rueppellii
Summary: James Peirce and his sister Adison Peirce are the most gorgeous boy and girl in Greenwich high. Araya Trachstron is a normal city girl that moved to the country to live with her father, and Mia Matthews is her mysterious best friend. What will happen?
1. Unknown Secrets

Author's Note- This is purely a made up story. It isn't really based on anything. I would love it if i was left reviews to help me write this story better. Thanks you.

* * *

Can You Love a Vampire?

Chapter 1- Unknown Secrets

* * *

I rolled my eyes as all the girls around me giggled and pointed at him. He was the most beautiful guy in our school, his sister the most beautiful. All the girls fawned over him. Well all except me. Even my best friend Mia thought he was hot but she didn't ever want to get near him. When he walked near her she would pretend he wasn't near her.

I shoved my way past a large group of giggleing girls, nearly tripping over some. I sighed loudly and look behind to see how Mia was dealing with the girls.

"He isn't all that." I muttered to her, when she caught up to me. She looked up at me with a smirk and shrugged.

"Try telling all these girls that. To them he is everything. I mean really Araya. James Peirce, the hottest guy in our school? To them its worth drooling over." Mia muttered back. She flicked a girl in the back of the head that had just stepped on her. The girl turned with a glare then stopped with wide eyes.

"Oh! Mia! I'm so sorry." She said quickly then walked off. Mia smiled slightly at me then looked back at the hall. We were standing in the doorway of our class watching the rampaging halls. I glanced down at my books then groaned.

"I forgot my history book!" I told her then looked back towards the hall. "It's gonna be hell getting through there." I mumbled the last part. Mia looked at me and frowned.

"Here i'll go with you. The most Mr. Andrews will say is 'Mia i understand your the principals daughter and Araya your her best friend but that does not mean you can come to class tardy everyday.'" She mimicked the history teacher's voice horribly making me laugh. I nodded and checked the crowd.

"Comon." I told her then started to push my way into the crowd. I heard her say something behind me, making me turn my head right as i ran into someone. I fell down, dropping all my books.

"Ouch." I muttered and started picking up my books. _I mean really people should watch were they are going!,_ I thought then looked up to apologize. I stop before i could even start to speak, my mouth hanging open like an idiot. "I'm...I'm sorry!" I said quickly after Mia came to kneel next to me. She started grabbing my books while James looked down at us. He stared for a second then walked into the class. I stared after him, apalled and pissed.

"Comon Araya. Stop staring, you're starting to look weird." Mia handed my books to me the stood up. I stood up with her and looked down at my books. I picked up the book on top and held it up to her.

"How did my History book get here?" I asked her confused. It wasn't in my books earlier. Mia shrugged and turned to go back in our class.

"Seeing as you have it let's go. Now we don't have to hear a long lecture about how students should act." She said making a face at the last part.

"Yes if you two don't want a lecture I would recomend going in the class now." A light voice said behind us. We both turned and smiled sheepishly at our teacher. Nodding we hurried into class and sat at our desks. "Ok i would like you all to sit down and open your history books to page 165." Mr. Andrews called, writing the page number on the board. Quickly i opened my book and glanced at the name by habit. _James Peirce _stared up at me from the names. I gasp slightly drawing attention from Mia. I glanced up at her a gave reassuring smile, then looked over at James. He was raising his hand with a small smile.

"Mr. Andrews, i seemed to have forgotten my book today. May i share with Miss trachstron?" he asked the teacher before Mr. Andrews even called on him. I frowned and looked at him. He didn't say I had his book. No he said he forgot it. I glanced over at Mia who gave me a small shrug. She had a peice of paper in her hand but she shoved it in her pocket.

"Mr. Peirce i had expected more of you. Yes you may share with Araya." He waved his hand and turned back to the board. james stood up from his desk and scooted a chair next to mine. All the girls in the class turned in their chairs just to give me looks. Most consisted of '_You aren't good enough to share a book with him.'_ I smiled sweetly at them and moved the book so that we both could read from it.

"Why didn't you say i had your book so you could get it back?" I whispered a bit harshly. I turned the page to the one that we were currently on and glanced up at James. He shrugged giving me that slightly crooked smile that made all the girls glare at me even more. He was truly as handsome as all the girls said. He had golden eyes and hair that looked more bronze than brown. His complexion was perfect, a nice olive complexion. I looked away from him and glanced over at Mia, giving her a _'Save me' _look She shrugged again and looked back at the board, writing down the notes from Mr. Andrew.

"I thought you would need your book more than me. Seems you aren't on Andrew's best side." james spoke softly, almost too softly for me to hear. I looked back at him confused. This was the guy who had walked off without even helping me with my things right? It's like he is a whole different person than he was a few minutes ago. I shrugged and started writing the notes for the day.

"I don't need help. But thank you anyways." I mumbled the last part. It was weird. Usually if anyone i didnt know got paired with me, i would start to feel claustraphobic. I looked back at him for a seond then looked back at my work. No wonder i don't feel claustraphobic. He is keeping his distance, like he can't be too close to me. I rested my head in my hand as i wrote, feeling the girls in class trying to stare a hole through me. I sighed and tapped my pen on the paper watching the board.

"You know, if you dont want me here you could have said no." James told me as he finished writing. "I coul have gone somewhere else." He looked at me and shrugged. I turned my head in my hand and stared at him. He was unbelievable! Because of him i would have to deal with the muttering of other girls about how i tried to take him away from them or something stupid.

"No no its fine." I told him, slightly shocked at my own words. I want to yell '_YES! Please! i pretty sure one of the girls throwing looks at me would love if you were with them!_' but i didnt for some reason. "I would get the looks from these girls anyways if they found out i had your book." I told him with a small smile. he looked at me for a second then smiled back.

"Alright. Well we only have about 5 minutes left." he told me then picked up his books.

"Ok everyone pack up and keep it down." Mr. Andrews look at me and Mia at his last words. I nodded at him with a, yeah yeah look. I stood up and packed all my books into my bag then glanced over at James. He had walked off already even though i still had his book. Quickly i walked over to his desk and handed him his book.

"Thanks again." I mumbled then turned to walk away.

"No problem." James said as i walked away. I looked back and smiled, noticing the girls behind him glaring at me. I smirked in their direction then walked over to Mia. She shouldered her bag and gave me a questioning look.

"That history book was his and instead of being a tattle tale he shared the book with me." I told Mia to clear up her questioning gaze. I shrugged and smiled.

"Hmm. James Peirce? The guy that ignores everyone around him? Wow. He must be interested in you in some way." she concluded, looking at the door as the bell rang. "hey do you want a ride home? I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind driving you." She turned back to me as she asked. I shook my head and picked up my bag.

"I'll be ok. Plus didn't your dad say that he needed to talk to you alone?" I asked remembering what her father had said during lunch. He had walked up behind us and told Mia that she needed to come to his office afterschool for a talk. Mia groaned as i brought this up and nodded.

"Yeah yeah. But i could take you..." She stopped talking and stared behind me. I looked back and noticed James watching us. "Why don't you wait?" She took her eyes off him and looked back to me.

"Mia it's not that far to my house. I'll be ok." I told her and pulled her out the door, glancing back at peirce for moment. "Why is he watching us?" I wondered out loud to Mia. She shrugged and walked towards her father, the principal's, office and also the front of the school.

"Like i said, he is probably interested in some way." She mumbled as we reached the office. Mr. matthews walked out just as we stopped infront of the office. He smiled politely at me and turned his hard gaze on his daughter.

"Mia i was expecting you minutes ago." He scolded her quietly. She smiled sheepishly ayt him and shrugged.

"You know how the halls get dad." She mumbled, trying not to attract attention from other students. Her father nodded and looked back at me with another smile.

"Would you like a ride home after our conversation?" He asked the same question Mia did. i shook my head and smiled.

"It's fine Mr. Matthews. It's just a short walk home. Plus i should be getting my car today." I smiled thinking of what car my father might have bought me today for my 16 birthday. Mia's dad nodded then glanced behind me. The look on his face changed from happy to serious.

"Mr. Peirce. Shouldn't you be on your way home?" He called making both Mia and me turn. I glanced over at her and she gave me a worried look. "There isn't anything here for you. Unless you need Araya or Mia for a moment?"

James smiled at the principal. "Yes actually, i would like to speak with Araya." He called back to Mr. Matthews, walking up to us. "If that is ok with you and your daughter?" I looked over a Mia again more confused. She wasn't looking at me but staring hard at James. her father glanced down at me then nodded.

"Alright. Well Araya, we'll see you tommorrow?" Mia said lightly. She didn't even look up at her father, who was giving her a hard stare. I nodded and hugged her.

"See ya tommorrow." I told her and walked towards the front, knowing James was following. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked glancing over to him. He shrugged and opened the door for me.

"Did you want to walk home? Or be pressured into waiting?" He asked as if that was the answer. I stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"Were you listening to what me and Mia were talking about?" I asked slightly annoyed. I walked towards a small path leading away from the main road.

"If i said yes would you walk on another road?" He asked looking uncomfortable. I glared at him for a second then shook my head.

"Whatever you said i wouldn't walk on another road. This is the quickest way to my house." I told him, pushing a sharp branch out of my way. I felt a small stinging on my hand and glanced down at the same time as James. A little bit of blood started to spill from a small cut on my hand. James took out a small klenex and took my hand. I glanced up at him, noticing that he was holding his breath. Quickly he wiped the blood away then managed to fish a bandage from his pocket. Which he put on me. "Um thanks?" I mumbled as i took my hand out of his grasp. I started walking again without looking back at him.

"You should be more careful." He said quietly as he followed me. I turned around so that i was walking backwards and satered at him.

"Why? It was just a small cut. Just a little blood." I told him, still slightly annoyed. He watched me for a second then shrugged.

"You never know what might be waiting in the woods." He waved his hands around him, as if to justify that something was waiting to jump out. "Don't you believe in myths? That there's a blood sucking monster out here. It's been killing cows arounf here." He pointed out as if to frighten me. I laughed at him closing my eyes for a moment. That was a bad idea. When i laughed i managed to trip on a rock that was poking out of the ground. I fell backwards but never mangaed to hit the ground.

"You ok?" James asked. I felt his breath on my face making me open my eyes. I stared at him for a second, more than confused.

"How..You... You were over there! How did you manage to get here?" I exclaimed pointing over to a spot more than a few feet from me. There was no way someone could walk or run to where i had fallen. No one normal. James smiled at me. It looked like he was trying not to show his teeth to me.

"Im fast?" He said still smiling, then stopped when he saw the look on my face. His teeth were weird. It looked like he had two canine teeth. And his eyes had changed colors. They were unnatural! Like a reddish color. I moved away from him staring shocked.

"Whats wrong with your teeth and your eyes?" I asked confused. A sound in the bushes next to me scared me a little. I moved away from the bush and stared at it. Slowly the figure of Adison Peirce moved out of the woods and onto the small path. Her eyes looked the same as James just darker, much darker.

"So you chose someone from our school? That's not nice to poor Mia or her father. You know how they adore this girl." Adison's voice was cold and hard. there was none of the silky sweetness that you would hear from across the hall. i backed away from both of them as adison started to move closer to me.

"Choose? For what?" I asked looking back at James. He wasn't looking at me but staring at Adison. I looked back at Adison, but the look in her eyes started to scare me, making me move without thinking. Also something in my mind kept saying _'Run! Run and get away from these two! Its dangerous!.' _"James? Whats going on?" i started to feel stupid. As if they were pulling a prank on me.

"Nothing Araya. Nothing." He looked at me, his eyes slowly changing back to the warm golden color. I started to relax when i saw his eyes change. "Adison i didn't choose her, now go home." He seemed to growl this words. I kept watching him not bothering to look at Adison. When i heard a hiss from where she stood it forced me to tear my gaze from James. My eyes widened in fear when I saw Adison stare at me like i was something good to eat.

"You know. She smells really good. I think I'll take her if you don't want her." She said in that cold voice to her brother then charged at me. I turned and tried to run into the woods but managed to trip again, but this time on a root. I waited for the Adison to hit me or something. Oddly it never came. I sat up and looked behind for Adison or James. Neither were to be seen. I heard a crash towards my right that scared me half to death.

"James?" I called shakily. I moved towards the soound of movement trying to see either the pale blonde hair of Adison orbronze color of James' hair. "James are you there?"

"Araya stay where you are. I dont know where she went." I heard his voice from behind me. This caused me to tense up and stare at the spot where i heard the noise of movement.

"I-I think i know." I called back to him. After a few seconds i heard James' breathing next to me and the sound in the bushes kept going. James put his arms around me and guided me out of the woods and back on the road.

"I am sorry you had to see that. Please go home right now." He looked me directly in the eyes as if he could force his will unto me. "Please." he added.

"But but what just happened?! What did she mean she'll take me if you wont?" I asked shakily and staring at him confused. I had just met this guy today but it seemed like he had a huge secret he wasn't gonna tell anyone. I brought my hand up to his mouth trying to see if he still had the 'fangs'. Lightly i pushed my finger against his lips and felt the tip of a sharp tooth.

"Remember what i told you earlier about a bloodsucker?" He said softly around my finger. I nodded then quickly moved my hand away from his mouth. Of course! How could i have been so stupid! The fangs, the red eyes that looked like a monster's, and the way Adison jumped at me.

"I'll be going now." I said quickly and grabbed my bag of the ground. I hurried to my house trying to put as much distance between me and James and his sister.


	2. The Secret Family

Author's Note- Ok i finally got to chapter 2 after being bugged by some annoying person. She knows who she is. Well once again please leave review to help me write this story better. thanks you :)

* * *

Can You Love a Vampire?

Chapter 2- The Secret Family

* * *

I stopped running when i saw my father's old rusty toyota and took a deep breathe. I could still see the reddish colored eyes of both james and Adison staring at me. Hers had that hungry look that chilled me to the bone. And their teeth! They had fangs! I shook my head and tried to regain my composure. As soon as i thought i looked normal enough i walked to the front door.

"Dad! I'm home! Sorry I'm late, i got stuck up with a conversation." I called out to him. I wasn't lying really. Just not telling the whole truth. How could i? Even my dad would find me crazy. Yeah dad the two hottest people at my school can change their eye color and they can grow fangs. He would most likely answer with, Hun do i need to take you to the sixth floor?

I pushed the screen door open bracing myself for the entergetic welcome home from Stitch, my lovable puppy. Sure enough i could see his black furry self bounding through the kitchen. I knelt down and rubbed his ears smiling. "Hey buddy. Did dad give you your bone yet?" I asked him and smiled when he gave a small 'Woof'. "Guess not. You wanna bone?" My question was answered with another 'Woof'. Quickly i gave him a small bone then glanced up at the counter. A note sat alone on the counter with my father's hand writing on it. I tossed my bag into one of the chairs, left Stitch to naw on his bone and picked up the note.

_Hey Ray-Ray_

_I got called out on another cow attack. I should be home for dinner.  
__If you dont mind could you fix something up for the both of us?  
If i'm not home by dinner then just leave it in the microwave.  
Love ya kid,_

_Dad_

I smiled at my dad's childish name for me while i placed the note back where i found it. I glanced up at the clock and frowned. It was already 5:30. Time for dinner. I shrugged and hurriedly fix my dad something to eat the placed it in the microwave. I was still shocked from what had just happened and only grabbed some sweet tea. I learned from my mother that you should always have something sweet when your body is under great shock, and well hell my body was under a great amount of shock. I grabbed my bag and patted my thigh for Stitch to follow then climbed the stairs to my room.

After i dumped my bag in its never changing spot on my floor, i sat my tea down and layed down on my bed. Stitch jumped up beside me and nudged my side with great impatience. I groaned and rubbed his ears till he fell next to me. "You are so weird Stitchy-poo." I called softly to him. He gave me a funny look and nudged my arm, making me keep rubbing his ears. "yes yes your almighty lazyness." I smiled at my own joke then buried my head in my pillow. Adison's hungry red eyes glared up at me changing into James golden eyes. I was still freaked but starting to feel sleepy.

I turned over and stared at my ceiling. _Bloodsucker? Isn't that just another name for a vampire? or the famous chuppacabra. Is he really a vampire? I thought those were only myths!!, _My thoughts ragedabout what had just happened. It did explain his reaction to my cut. I lifted my hand and peered at the bandage. _Guess vampires aren't like Count Dracula,_ I thought and turned over. My eyes started to feel so heavy that i thought i couldn't open them. _Why did his eyes change back to the golden color when i started to get scared?,_ I thought drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**James Point of View  


* * *

**

I shook my head at the bush that shook loudly. "Adison this isn't right. I wasn't hunting that girl. She cut her self as you should know. Blood tends to waken our other side." I called out to my selfish sister. I leaned against a tree and hung my head. I had broken one of the 7 commands. _Never let a human know of your true being._Araya Trachstron had found out what i was. And it scared her. I shook my head ruffly then stood up straight. "lets go home. Leave your stupid game and get to the house." I barked out into the night, knowing Adison had heard me. Charles wasn't going to be happy with either of us and we both knew that. Emily might save us from the worst of his temper but not all of it.

I cast these thoughts from my mind and focused on the night sky. By the position of the stars my house was to the north of here. Quickly i started off into the woods. Any human that saw me would have thought they were seeing things. My body seemed to melt into the shadows, making it easier for me to track them.

Silently i made my way through the woods till i saw the lights from the large house that belong to Charles Peirce, my 'father'. I lingered at the edge of the forest then gathered enough gut to face Charles' hot temper. From the smell radiating fromt he house he was already hot headed, meaning Adison had already made it home. Slowly i walked towards the luminese house swallowing hard.

"**YOU LET THE GIRL SEE YOU THEN LET HER GO! HOW FOOLISH IS THAT ADISON? HOW FOOLISH?**" Charles roaring voice sounded dangerously loud from inside. I carefully opened the front door and nearly walked over Adison. I gave her a hard glare and turned my attention to Charles.

"Charles leave her be. The girl cut her self. The scent excited both of us. you know Adison is still young and that it is hard for her to gain control at the moment." I stated the obvious trying to draw the heat off of my sister. As the older brother i had to prtect her, knowing that Charles loved to strike out physically. He gave me the sharpest, most knifed glare ever and opened his mouth to speak.

"Leave them be. The girl will forget by morning most likely." A sweet voice called from behind the angry man. If you could call him a man anymore. "Plus you know she has two protectors guarding her. I'm suprised her protecter wasn't there." Charles turned as his wife, Emily glided into the scene. she looked as beautful as ever. Her thick Auburn hair burning with color and the strong green eyes the looked upon them kindly. Charles muttered something gruffly and smiled at her. His sleek black hair fell onto his forhead bringing attention the the hard but kind gray eyes. He glanced back at me and Adison and gave us both a stern stare.

"Make sure you aren't foolish like this again." He ordered then waved his hand in dismision. I grabbed Adison's upper arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. you hear?" I hissed at her. She gave me a cold stare and nodded. We stood infront of her door, staring at each other. "This is gonna cause some trouble, you know that right?"

"Look James. If you hadn't been there then she wouldn't be able to tell anything." She hissed back with angry eyes. I placed my hand on top of her head and forced her to look at me.

"You know the law. We cannont drink from a human. _Cannot!_" I hissed out the last words. She flinched as if i had struck her and looked away. She shrugged my hand off her and walked into her room with a 'whatever'. I sighed and found my way to my room and layed down on my bed. The image of Araya's terrified face kept finding its way to the top of my thought. I remember the scent of her blood. It was so intoxicating. If i could get drunk then the scent was enough to make me tipsy.

I sat up and ran my tongue over my teeth. My two top insicors were painfully sharp and they tingled uncomfortabley. "Alright Alright. I'm going." I muttered to no one really and stood up. I walked over to my window and opened it. Stepping softly on the sill i breathed in the sweet night air. With one last thought on the girl that smelled so wonderful, i dissapeared into the night. For the thrill of the hunt.

* * *

Authors note- by sixth floor i mean the sixth floor of a hospital...Hospital give me the chills. i originally planned for it to only be from araya's point of veiw but i thought it would be more interesting if i mixed james in there too. Possibly Mia.


	3. Tempting Storm

Author's Note- Ok i decided to add Mia's P.O.V in as well. Make the story more interesesting i hope. Well you know that i would love if you left me reviews. Thanks you :)

Oh and You'll find out later what is so unique about Araya and what type of guardian Mia is. once again Thanks you :)

* * *

**Mia's P.O.V**

I stared at my father for a second, speachless. "James Peirce and Adison Peirce are what? I just sent him off with Araya though!" I nearly shouted in disbelief. "Why wasn't i told this earlier?" My father only shook his head adn shrugged.

"You are a guardian in training. You should sense the presence of evil when near an evil spirit." He answered simply. I stared at him wide eyed once more. I could understand Adison being one because she had a strong hateful feeling that radiated from her, where ever she went. Now James Peirce was different. I mean sometimes I did feel uneasy around him but it went away as quick as it came. So maybe this meant he wasn't a strong evil force.

"So you're saying he wants Araya because of her uniqueness?" I asked ready to run out the door at any moment. Sure she was something special but James didn't seem to be the person to abuse 'power'. I shook my head confused when my dad opened his mouth to answer.

"No, him seems sincere but if she accidently cut herself then it could be possible that he lost his more human side to the darkness within him. His family has been the cause of the recent cow attacks. Not the chupacabra as Araya likes to say." He informed me with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Araya and the chupacabra. Every time her father told her of another cow attack she would come to school whispering that the chupacabra wasn't happy. I had to stop myself from laughing while thinking about this. I mean really the chupacabra only lives in texas and central America. I think?

"So in other words you want me to follow them and make sure he doesnt try anything on her?" I asked simply. My father nodded.

"But do not let them see you. Just make sure nothing happens." He told me again for the hundreth time. I nodded and excused myself then headed towards the road i had traveled over and over.

* * *

**Araya's P.O.V**

The sound of the back door hitting the house woke me from my sleep. I jumped up and looked around for stitch. Stitch was no where to be seen. "Hello?" I called out. "Dad you home?" I called second, since there was no way for stitch to get outside on his own. Quickly and quietly i went downstairs to the kitchen and peered outside. stitch was standing in a gaurded manner and growling at some bushes were a small black fox stared back at him.

"Stitch! Come here boy." I whistled to him, patting my legs. "Stitch leave the pretty fox alone." My large dog looked over to me and wagged his tail then started growling at the fox again. I sighed and walked towards him. The fox just stared at me with a knowing look. How i knew the fox had a knowing look i don't know but it did. "Stitch comon." I grabbed his collar and lead him back to the house. Stitch tried to pull away at first then followed me to the house. Low growls still trummed deep in his throat. I turned back to get one last lookat the fox, but it wasn't in sight anymore. "Thats weird." I mumbled then closed the door behind me. Stitch stared up at me, his tail wagging faster than ever. I laughed and shook my head. "No you got loose and wouldn't come. No bone for the Stitchy-poo."

_'How did he get out though? Dad still hasn't made it home.'_ I thought as i wandered to the living room. The wind outside had started to pick up, making whistling sounds as it blew past the house. "Great a storm. Dad deffinetly won't be home tonight." I mumbled. Sitting down i grabbed a blanket that was left on the couch and wrapped myself up in it. "Ah thats better." I smiled and turned on the tv. A tornado warning blared on, listing our area in it. I shivered and looked around the room. There wasn't any storm shelter her, and the bathrooms all had windows. I guess i had to sit here and wait it out. 'Stitch come boy." I called patting for the dog to jump up beside me. Instead of sitting beside me and climbed on top of me. I pet him and started saying reassuring words.

The arlarms outside started blaring and stitch jumped off the couch. I groaned a bit as his paws scratched my stomach. "That hurt yo..." I started to complain but loud banging cut me off. "Who the?" I asked then walked to the front door. I peered through the glass and jumped back a bit. A small gasp escaped me as i reached for the door.

"Sorry to intrude." The light voice said as i opened the door.

* * *

**Jame's P.O.V**

I sat in the bushes underneath the tree. The deer, my prey was munching on some grass. My teeth were sharp and pricking at my lips. The gums in my mouth stung with anticipation. The strong scent of warm blood was surrounding me. It was a bit shocking for a second. "This scent is all wrong." I said quietly. There was her scent here. The sweet inticing smell. I looked around trying to see if she was here. My teeth smarted wanting to taste the sweet scent. I shook my head hard and stood up, scaring off the grazing doe.

"Damn it." I grumbled loudly. That was supposed to be my dinner. To keep me from attacking her in the middle of school. I started walking lost in thoughts. The scent was getting stronger as I walked, slightly confusing me. I paused at the edge of a clearing where the scent seemed to be the strongest. There she was, calling for her dog. I hid behind a tree and watched her for a second. The dog was growling in my direction, just not at me. I looked around and noticed a small black fox staring at the dog, watching her movements.

_'Thats not normal for a fox. thats no where near normal.'_ I told myself. It was true, this fox had an air of intelegence. Like a human. Plus its blood smelled more like a werewolfs in a way. I shook my head thinking the hunger was getting to me. Yes, the sweet smell of Araya Trachstron's blood. i turned back to look for her, seeing her walk back to the house. She turned back to look just as the fox slinked away deeper into the woods. I sighed slightly then wandered closer towards the clearing.

"i should be going away. Looking for another deer." I mumbled staring at the house. her smell had me mesmerized. I craved it, and i could get it right now. She was only feet away. My fangs tingled with excitment. She could be mine. I smiled slightly to myself. Yes the blood could be mine.

A loud crash above me brought me back to my senses. the wind was whistling and thunder boomed across the sky. 'Great." I mumbled. "A storm." I looked one last time at the house then turned to leave. Just as i started to wander back in the woods the tornado sirens started to wail. There was no way i could live through a tornado. I sighed and looked back towards her house. It was my only option. I just needed to control myself.

I strode out of the woods quickly and up to the two story house. If i didn't breath then i wouldnt be affected. That would work. Can't suffocate if your already dead. I smiled dryly then knocked loudly on the door. Some yelling inside stopped then footsteps head towards me. I nearly bolted when the sweet scent became so strong. It was addicting and tempted me so bad. I shook my head and held my breath as the front door opened.

"Sorry to intrude."


	4. Well Oops

Author's Note- Finally decided to write the fourth chapter. Lol. Well once again would love reviews and well Thanks You :)

* * *

**Araya's P.O.V**

* * *

I kept my hand on the door as I stared at the guy I had just left standing on the dirt road. The tornado alarm blared again, and James smiled slighty.

"I really am sorry but it seems your house was the closest. Can I take shelter here?" He asked me fidgeting a little. I stared at him for a second longer, searching for the red eyes, or fangs I had seen earlier that day. Finally I nodded and stepped out of his way.

"Sure." I mumbled, as he stepped past me. A good smell came from him as he passed. It was like something unbelievable, something I couldn't explain. I closed the door and wandered to the living room to grab Stitch. A low growl rumbled through stitch as he stared at James. James moved away from the dog awkwardly. "Scared of a little dog?" I teased smiling. He nodded slightly and sat at the other side of the room. Instantly I stopped smiling and glanced at my black dog. "Be nice Stitch." I told him.

James grinned at me then held his hand towards the ground. Stitch growled and moved closer to my leg. I tapped him lightly on the head and smiled at James.

"I don't think he is reall tinterested." I joked then looked at him curiously. "Why were you here?" I was i bit confused as to why James Peirce was anywhere near my house. Unless he had stayed on the road after I had ran from him. I stared at him for a moment then leaned forward. I didn't see any red eyes, or bulge in his lip where the fangs were. Confused me like hell. I shook my head and wrapped an arm around Stitch's neck. The black dog made a low growl again at James, which spooked me out of my thoughts. "Shhh." I whispered to the dog then glanced up at the golden haired guy. Smiling sheepishly and ducked back in couch and gave him full attention.

"I was looking for my sister." He mumbled feebly. Of course that made me think 'LIE!' right away. I'm sure my expression was full of doubt when he shrugged at me. "She tends to run off when she's angry." I nodded, pretending to believe him.

Stitch gave James one finally growl then turned tail and charged for the stairs. Thunder crashed above the house making me jump and pull at my covers. Wonderful, the creepy booming starts. Thunder has always scared me since i was stuck in a horrible storm since I was a kid. Of course i would never admit that to anyone other than Mia or my dad. The funny part was Stitch was also terrified of thunder. It would be a nice show for anyone in the house when a storm approached. Both teen and dog cuddled together, usually the teen being crushed by a 80 pound cat.

"You ok? You shaking pretty bad." James stared at me with a worried expression. I nodded and pulled the covers around me tight. Yup, he was right. I was shaking like a leaf. "F-F-Fine." I stuttered. Damn mouth. Always gave me away in my times of fear.

James smiled slightly and stood up. He sat next to me and put his arms around my shoulders, hugging me to his chest. The weird thing was that his arms and chest were freezing! Like he had just jumped out of a freezer. I started trembling even worse, and my heart started to race for some weird reason. Slowly I leaned my head onto his should and breathed in his fascinating scent. It was like earthy, and cinnamonish. It smelled good. James leaned down close to me, uberly close to my throat, which was exposed like a turkey on thanksgiving.

* * *

**James' P.O.V.**

* * *

God her scent was so tempting. The stupid girl leaned against me and left her throat exposed. Of course as a human who has no clue about me or my kind she wouldn't know better. Ha.

I moved closer breathing in her blood's scent. It was delicious, it made my fangs burn with wanting, and my throat itch with thirst. I knew this was stupid, I knew I shouldn't have come in. But that scent called to me. If I bit her of course I wouldn't change her unless it was more than once. And the only if the last bite was fatal.

Leaning towords her throat I couldn't feel her flinch or anything, just her heart beat got quicker. She breathed in and moved closed to my throat. I'm sure that if I had a beating heart it would be going just as fast as hers. My lips brushed across her neck, making her flinch with a startled gasp. I rubbed her shoulder and pressed my mouth against hers. I felt a little uneasy but the blood was too tempting, too good smelling.

Araya tried to move away at first but then started to melt into the kiss. I moved along her cheek, feeling my incisors sharpening and lengthening with every second. Her pulse beat fast under my lips at the base of her throat. I could hear the heart beats and feel the pulse. Too tempting.

I lifted my lips and was ready to sink my teeth into her creamy throat when someone stomped into the room.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!"


	5. Caught, But Who Cares

Author's Note- Well yeah I decided to write the chapter quickly so i'm not murdered by three people. Ah the fans have upgraded. Meaning my life is now in more danger...lol Just kidding. But i do have more fans. So conceited. xD

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Caught, But Who Cares**

**Araya's P.O.V.  


* * *

**

When James kissed me it scared me but also made me slightly happy. Compared to now that was great. Right now is just pure hell. My dad, Ivano Trachstron, stood at the door way of the living room about ready to beat James upside the head. I could feel him tensing, his mouth right above my neck. Hell I was evening tensed, guilty for being caught. I was also a little glad. Ok very glad that my dad walked in. It was weird but it had seemed like James was going to bit me.

"A-A-Ah...Hey Dad. How's the cows?" I stuttered then pushed James away. My father glowered at me then glared at James. He turned away and tossed his medical equipment on the counter muttering something about damn cows and damn kid feeling on his daughter. James glared back at my father, his eyes looking weird.

I held back a gasp when i noticed the red color in his eyes again. Either i was going crazy or this dude had some problems. Growling errupted from the stairs, rewarded with a good boy from my dad, who walked in and pulled James away from me.

"Who are you and why were you on her." My father growled at him. James stared back then sighed.

"I am sorry Mr. Trachstron. I shouldn't have done that." He said queitly.

"Like hell you shouldn't have." Ivano pushed james towards the kitchen. "Get out of my house." He hissed over the blaring sound of the alarms outside. I made a protesting sound that was returned with a look.

"The alarms are going off Dad! You can't make him leave." I nearly yelled. My Dad gave a small barking laugh. I crossed my arms and stared at him. "Thats near murder." I stated stubbornly. Not that I wouldn't mind if James was thrown outside. He kinda forces a kiss or many on me and then he keeps appearing with fangs and red eyes? Freaking creepy. Ha. This world has gone loony. Foxes that stare with vengence, beautiful guys that grow fangs and have red eyes, cows attacks, and supposed bloodsucker things? Hell yeah this town was starting to go a little crazy.

"The kid can make it. Or would you like to continue your little rebel stage?" My Dad stared a hole through me. Like hell i wouldn't.

"No it's just a bit cruel for the town's only vet to kick a teenage guy out in the middle of a tornado warning." I retorted. As the town vet he had to keep up appearences and well kicking a guy out in a tornado warning would bring his popularity down. Way way down when it's the richest man's son. My dad sighed and glared at James.

"You can stay till the storm calms down but lay one finger on my daughter, and i won't give a shit for my appereance." He growled viciously then grabbed my arm. I smiled sheepishly at James then pulled away from my Dad.

"I can take my self to my room." I mumbled then high tailed it to my room. Stitched followed close behind me, his growls turning to low whines. I barged into my room and plopped down on my bed. I wasn't worried about Jame's and my dad, mainly because my dad couldn't hurt a soul without wanting to save it's life. That was all because of his connection with animals. It made him a softy. I sighed and layed back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. My neck was hot where james had touched. I shuddered as I touched it. I swore he was about to bite me. It seemed like it. then his eyes when he stared at my father. They were red and seemed starved of their meal.

I sighed and listened for my dad downstairs. He was mumbling with James. The guy that scared the ba-jeebas out of me. Him and his scary sister.

Stitch whined and leaped up on the bed with me. He rested his head on my stomach and looked around everywhere. I smiled slightly and moved my hand to pet his head. We both had the same fear. Thunder. It was loud and scary. But we did have a difference. I had a thing for water, and well Stitch just couldn't stand it. I guess I will have a connection to water, like my dad who is connected to animals.

I sat up and moved Stitch's head to my lap and grabbed my remote. Tom and Jerry popped up on my tv screen. The funny mouse and cat. I started to laugh, at least until someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah?" I called as I pushed Stitch away and opened the door. Of course it wasn't my dad. Of course it was James. Now longer red eyed, but with his gorgeous green eyes once again.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He muttered, looking at me intently. His voice made my heart flutter slightly. I frowned and stared at him.

"Where's my dad?" I asked, knowing Ivano would never let James up hear unless he was asleep or dead.

"He fell asleep watching baseball." He told me. He gave a small smile and leaned against the door. Most likely to keep me from closing it on him.

"Well then. It's ok about earlier." I muttered, the turned away feeling my cheeks get hot. I could hear James chuckle. he touched my hair, forcing me to look back at him just to glare. He caought me off guard by the way he was looking at me. It was a little chilling. His eyes were filled with a longing and a hunger.

"Are you ok?" I asked quietly. He smiled and nodded, all the feelings erasing from his face.

**James P.O.V**

I knocked on the door promising myself it was just to say sorry. Araya's father had yelled at me a little then feel asleep on the couch. I smiled slightly then straightened up when I heard her voice.

"Yeah?" She called as she opened the door. Her gray eyes narrowed as soon as she saw me. She was wary of me now. I didnt blame her. I had just tried to bite her.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I muttered to her. She gave a slight nod trying to hide the fact that her heart jumped. I could hear the beats become faster.

"Where's my dad?" She asked possibly a little too harshly. I smiled slightly and placed my hand on the door. She wanted to close it, I could feel her wanting me to go.

"He feel asleep watching baseball." I told her, breathing in deeply. That smell of hers was wonderful. Like jasmine and violet. Possibly some other smells mixed in.

"Well then. It's ok about earlier." She mumbled to me, looking away. Her cheeks turned a light pink, making me laugh. The smell was becoming irresistable again, my throat burned for her blood. I reached out and touched a piece of her hair. the scent increasing alot. she turned to me and her eyes widened.

"Are you ok?" She asked me. I smiled and nodded, still touching her hair. Slowly I moved in closer and looked at her. She stared back quietly, then moved her hand up to my face. She shivered at the touch of my cold skin.


	6. Ravenswood's Secret

Author's Note- i kinda left the other chapter at a hanging point because I was annoyed. So here we go starting with Mia's P.O.V.

* * *

**Mia's P.O.V.**

* * *

I hid quietly in the bushes. My fur was dripping, soaked with the rain that tumbled out of the sky. My keen sense of hearing picked up every sound that whispered or screamed around me. In other words I could hear James with Araya. I could hear her dog's scared whines change to vicious growls. I heard him move in the house, them kiss, and her father's Jeep roar while it tried to make its down the long driveway. He was blaring his favorite songs from his humongus country collection. My fur was rising on the back of my neck, I could feel the wanting from James. Privilege of being a guardian. We had different powers than the rest of the 'magical' world. Humans considered us magical, but they were way off. We were the first in this world. They destroyed us and took control, forcing us to flee into hiding.

Ivano's yelling made me jump, my black tail poofing up like a kitty cat's. I growled low and stalked up to the front door. Ivano was getting on to them, saving Araya from the green eyed bloodsucker. I paced infront of the door, whining slightly. Surely Ivano would hear me and let me in. He knew my coloring, plus I was maybe the only fox seen here. He also knew the issue at stake in the world and the need for his daughter to be safe. He knew that she was one of the few hopes. That vampire could ruin everything. If that council got their hands on her, there would be hell to pay.

I scratched at the door as soon as Ivano walked into the kitchen. He mumbled something then glared out the window. When I wagged my tail he grinned evily. Quietly he opened the door and shooed me in."Mia, where have you been?" He whispered so low that it was hard for even me to hear. I shrugged and glided over the floor to the door way. The green-eyed devil was in the room with her, but no longer touching. That made me happier. He probably knew I was here now but that didnt matter. Ivano walked past me and continued his rant on James and Araya.

Araya moved away from her father when he tried to take her to his room and smiled at James sheepishly. I shook my head in disgust and followed after her quietly. Slipping between shadows I watch James and Ivano sit across from each other. The tension even followed me after I slipped up the stairs.

I hid under the small table next to Araya's door. Soon I could hear Ivano snoring and James starting to move. It still scared me, I could here Ivano's and Araya's breathing but not James'. The green-eyed devil slipped up the stairs and knocked on Araya's door. I held a growl in the back of my throat. He made me unconfortable now that i knew what he was. I couldnt stand the vampires. They used alot of trickry. Or so my father said.

Stupidly Araya opened the door. I calmed down once I noticed how she felt about him. She didn't want him here and desperatly wanted to close the door. Of course he felt that too and leaned against the door frame. Then he started sweet talking her. Araya was weak now.

I growled when he touched her hair and she touched his cheek, giving away my position. Hurriedly i shut up and backed against the wall. James chuckled and his feet moved towards the table.

"Come out come out."

* * *

**James P.O.V  
**

* * *

I kneeled down beside a small table in the hall. I knew there was one more heart beat here than there should. The growling just affirmed my suspicions. A small black fox stared at me. It was the same one that was in the woods. The intellectual gaze or now glare, the black fur, and the same smell. It wasn't just the scent of a fox but mixed with that of a human. It growled and showed me its fangs. I laughed and grabbed for it. Like the small animal could hurt me. I would hurt it first.

The fox bit down on my hand and suprisingly it did hurt! The damned bugger bit right through my skin.

"The little bugger!" I hissed. Araya kneeled down next to me and held her hand out to it. The fox heisiteted in its growling and moved towards her.

"See you just have to be nice. Not harsh." She smiled up at me. The fox squirned slightly in her grasp then stayed still. The scent of the fox was familar. I just smelled it today too.

"Possibly. Or the animals just like you?" I laughed. Araya shook her head and let go of the fox.

"Only my father gets that attention from the animals." She mumbled. The fox stared up at her then turned to glare at me. I held back an annoyed hiss and looked up at Araya. She petted the animal's head and stared at it confused. "I wonder how it got here." She mumbled to herself.

"Must have a thing for you?" I hinted. She looked up at me even more confused.

"Actually I had seen this fox earlier, Stitch was barking at it." She mumbled. I tried to look shocked but then smiled.

"Maybe it saw the closest warm area and dashed for it?" I hinted. This was way off. The more I was near the fox the more I remembered the scent. I smelled it everyday, in Mr. Andrews class. There's no way a fox could be in there, unless this isn't a normal fox. "May I see it?"

"Sure." Araya tried to hand me the fox but it whined and clawed at me. Araya stared at it confused then tried to give it to me again. The fox hissed at me and struggled against her grip. "Um it doesn't like you all that much." She said quietly and held the fox in her lap. I shrugged and smiled.

"Then that's too bad huh." I told her. The fox stared at me with big brown eyes. They still held the tint of intelligence that was unnatural. "Look at its eyes. Doesn't it seem, I don't know, different?" Araya looked at me with a raised eyebrow but then glanced down at the fox. She mumbled something so low I couldn't even hear it. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing. You know that the Halloween dance is coming up right?"

Araya's P.O.V

He was asking some weird questions, kinda scaring me. Of course he had given away what he was on the road earlier. He also knew this wasn't a normal fox. Not one bit. Just like I wasn't normal, like my father, and most of the residents of Ravenswood, Virginia. This town wasn't a big city, and also wasn't normal. Ripley was the normal town.

When James told me to look at the fox's eyes, I almost laughed. Of course it was different; it had a stare down with my dog. Of course I looked, and the fox seemed normal, except it's intelligent brown eyes, and that you don't see black foxes that often. The big brown eyes were the same as Principal Matthews and Mia. "Guardians." I whispered.

"What'd you say?" James questioned. I glanced up and smiled.

"Nothing. You know that the Halloween dance is coming up right?" I tried to change the subject. He stared at me for a second then nodded. "Ok well make sure you come in you natural form. We in Ravenswood don't dress up stupidly. We go as who we are." I smiled already imagining the dance. Like I said before, this town wasn't normal. It was formed for the two councils. The Divined and the Demonic councils.

"Sorry but what?" He sat down on the ground completely and just stared. I smiled again and set the fox on the ground.

"Mia, shall we tell him. Shall we explain to the vampire what this town is about?" The fox growled then its shape started to change.

"Of course Ray. Why miss a chance to see his astonished face." Mia's lilting voice answered. She leaned forward and smiled at James. "Gosh I never thought a vampire would miss the fact that his school was filled with different races." She smiled and leaned against the wall. Yes Mia was a lucky Guardian, she could change and keep her clothes. Some lose their clothes in the process.

"Ok James. This town is filled with different races. This is where the two councils are living peacefully together. The witches, elementals, ogres, guardians, dragons, everyone can be at peace. Of course there are humans here too. That's why we cannot wander in our true forms. You must think I'm just another human girl right?"

"Wrong!" Chimed in Mia. "She just hasn't come of age yet. You know, I prefer being a shape shifter than what you are. Only allowed to marry into your kind? That's gotta suck." She flicked her silky, curled, black hair. Smiling I leaned against the wall with her.

"Only my mom was gonna make me marry that idiot. Dad says I can marry who I want." I reminded her. James stopped gaping at us like a fish long enough to clear his throat.

"Where is your mother?" He asked, starting to get back to the cool guy attitude. I glared at the ground for a second, trying to not explode on him.

Memories of fire and red eyed beast flashed through my mind. My mother, the beautiful fire elemental, was fighting away his kind to protect me. The red orange flames licked the ground all around the wooded area, burning everything it touched, even her. The horrid shrieks of pain and my own screams ambushed my mind. Vampires attacked, starting the War of the Councils. Wolves surrounded me and fought off the vampires. Their gray fur, burned brightly from flames licking them. My mother stood in the middle, her auburn hair shining as bright as the flames, golden eyes watching the battle. The largest wolf, the black one, grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away. Nick, my guardian, was trying to protect me from the danger. "Nick, stop! I have to help Mother! I have to save her!." The wolf only growled in response and continued dragging me away. Tears leaked out of my eyes and anger was rising higher than thought possible. The river in the background roared as if it was angry with me. I yanked my arm out of the wolf's teeth, slicing the skin. Unconsciously I had held my arm high up and started to move in a sort of dance like motion. Just like my mother when she was fighting with fire. The river rose behind me in a threatening way. The wolves cowered and moved out of the way, the vampires just stared. My mother smiled at me in a proud way before she started the dancing moves with me. Fire and Water attacked the vampires from all sides, driving them away. Of course Mother was too close to the vampires and was run through with a feathered arrow. I passed out just as I saw her fall. When I woke the woods were swamped with fire and I was in Nick's house. My mother was dead.

I swallowed and looked up. "She was killed in the first battle of the war." I told him. "Vampires killed her."


End file.
